DusK: Ten Years After Breaking Dawn
by KurttheFLIRT
Summary: This isn't even a completed chapter. I know there is no chance for publishment, I just want to see if I'm any good...


**Time Flys**

"Be Careful," I heard as I launched myself three stories through the canopy, landing gently on the outstretched branch of an enormous Fig Tree. I looked back to see Jacob running after me, as usual the same pained panic look stretched across his face. "What wrong Tarzan? Is Jane too fast for you?" I smirked as I flipped upside down and landed on another branch. " Rematch after I phase later," I heard in my ear, a sixteenth of a second later he grabbed my wrist and swung me out over the water and back in, with a spin into his arms; followed by a swift almost embarrassingly passionate kiss. I couldn't help but laugh at him and at myself for letting him catch me. I knew I was so much faster than him, but the satisfaction of eluding him wasn't a tenth of exciting as the kiss, I knew was coming, would be. I leaned my head against his, biting my lip, trying to repress the smile I knew would give me away. "Your face is easier to read than your mothers, Ness." I glared at him jokingly, "Watch it you grave robber!," I yelled and then laughed so loud my high ringing voice made a tree full of beautiful Amazonian Parrots take flight around us. He had a chagrin look on his face, he hesitated then sincerely spoke "You know the only reason I was attracted to your mother was because fate wanted me to find you." I laughed and smiled, "I was only kidding," I mused. I knew his past feelings for my mother made him feel guilty around me, like he always had to prove that I was his soul reason for existence now. I knew he was mine now, and I absolutely and only belonged to him, but it was so much fun to watch him squirm. "I wonder though," I said pausing to spike his curiosity. "Has anyone in the entire expanse of history had a more beautiful mother than me?" I smiled and chuckled at him. He looked at the setting sun and the beautiful jungle that caught the light then he looked back at me with my favorite smile. He leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I don't think there," he paused and reset "In the entire existence of history, there has ever been anyone as beautiful as you." My heart leapt to three hundred beats per minute almost instantaneously, He stared into my eyes, and then raised his hand requesting mine to join his. I surrendered my small pixie hand without a thought and flooded his mind with every memory and intense feeling I had ever experienced with him. It was like a warm blanket of absolute certainty that we were the other half of the others soul. He pulled me up into his arms as if to carry me or just to get me as close to him as inhumanly possible. "I never get tired of that sound." He murmured as he noticed my fluttering heart. "Me either." I sighed and leaned my head into his massive chest. We both stared at the sunset, not needing to say anything more. We both knew that "I Love You" wasn't enough to encompass the feelings shared between us. We were whole in one another.

After what seemed like a very short dusk, I uncurled myself from his arms and stood up from where we were cuddled against the tree. I looked at him again thinking about the physical rejections I had been getting ever since we got to the jungle, and rolled my eyes. I wanted him to see the pout on my face, so he would know I hadn't forgotten. He noticed the look almost immediately, " I promised your father Ness, and you don't want a royal death match to go down do you?" he laughed, I guess at the thought of all the times he use to want to fight my father. "Everything I have been through with Edward and touching his daughter blows the whole treaty!" He laughed again holding his sides from laughing so hard. I growled " You know you're the only one I want, and my parents, have no right to judge our relationship" He frowned, knowing that he was going to upset me in the end, He usually caved in to whatever I wanted, but this was the only thing he was ever strong enough to deny me. "I am a fully grown adult female, and I have more intelligence than any scholar, therefore I think I should decide when I am ready to give myself to the man I love." I knew he wouldn't budge but I felt like I needed to declare myself…again. "Technically you're not even eleven yet babe." He said jokingly. I glowered at him, "That's not funny" I said. He paused looking for the right words, "Do you think it's easy for me not to touch you?" an almost serious look crossed his face. I stiffened in shame. "I know Jake, it's only that I don't see any reason to wait, we love each other, and there is no chance that I will ever want anyone else." "Please?" I begged, leaning in for a seductive kiss, almost pleading. He smirked his little cocky smile he always has when he knew he was winning. I slouched "What are you thinking?" I asked defeated"There is one way to get what you want…" my eyes widened with enthusiasm, and intrigue. "What do I have to do?" He half smiled and huffed, looking at the harvest moon that lit up our faces. He pulled something out of the pocket of the sweats he wore. "Wear this…"I gasped; it was a simple, but brilliant old fashioned engagement ring. It was absolutely perfect I thought as he slid it on to my finger, I was completely speechless by the ring and how it reflected the moon light. "It was my mother's" He said in a soft voice. "It's beautiful Jake." I felt a warm tear sneak out of the corner of my eye. Jake noticed and wiped it away as he caressed my face. "Que Quowle" he whispered in my ear then pulled back to look in my eyes. "Forever" I whispered back looking into his dark eyes. I paused to think about what this meant. Did he just ask me to marry him? What would my family think? I didn't care, His face clouded my thoughts. I put my hand on his massive chest, letting my feelings and thoughts flood him once again. He wrapped his hands around my face pulling me closer to his. I attacked his soft lips with my own. He raised me with his arms, spun me around and threw us against the trunk of the tree with such intensity, the tree screeched with a loud crack from the pressure of my back. It didn't hurt and I didn't care, His lips, his face, his body were the only thing perceived by my senses. "Ness" He pulled away gritting his teeth. I knew he was just as disappointed with having to stop as I was. "After we're married, I promise." I smiled at him. "I guess a little more time won't kill me." "I don't know Ness I wonder sometimes" He said smiling back at me. I knew that look, when he was pleased with himself more than he should be. I decided to put his cockiness in check. "I can't wait to see your face when my family finds out" I said abruptly. His face went blank. I laughed, "They knew this was coming." I said trying to ease some of his worry and keep a straight face. At that moment I knew it was the thought of what my mother would say that worried him the most. I grinned at his discomfort knowing I had the last laugh of the night. I leapt over his head with ease grabbing the large branch he stood on and sliding down to the much larger branch below us. He followed suit, smirking, but worry crossed his face still. "Let's get some sleep," I laughed at him. He leaned against the trunk of the tree and slid down until he was lying on his back He sighed defeated. "Can you ever let me win?" I laughed and leapt at him. He caught me by my hips in mid air like I was flying, he held me there effortlessly for a second then pulled me in to his chest. "Where's the fun in that?" I laughed again, curling into my favorite place to sleep on his chest. "I guess you're right," he smiled. "Good Night Jake" I whispered, listening to the sound of our hearts. "Good night Renesmee Carlie Cullen… Black" He said in a sweet tone reminding me of my soon to be name. I smiled then drifted into blissfulness, leaving my hand on his chest.


End file.
